Courage Lives in You
by Power Master
Summary: An Alternate Climax and Ending to Digimon Adventure Tri - Coexistence, Kari Kamiya has been consumed by her anger and sadness after Tai's death. And now her Ophanimon Falldown Mode has been unleashed. Will the Digidestined and their Digimon Partners stop her or lost and trapped in her own anger?


**Author's Notes:**

Five more months before the last **_Digimon Adventure Tri movie - Our Future_**.

As far as the fifth movie goes, it was very bad, compare to last four movies. I mostly nitpick is Meiko Mochizuki, who literally did nothing but crying and whining about her fault while did nothing to make it up. Compare to Fluttershy, the shy pony did a lot better than her for helping and supporting her friends especially making up the mistakes.

But what I'm disappointed is that Ophanimon Falldown Mode. I heard many fans liked her a lot and expected her to do something. She didn't last much longer. She was there and fused with Meicoomon's Mega Form.

Either way, the fifth movie's ending will change into something more tensed, painful and sadness especially All eight Digimon except Nyaromon are in Mega Form and Tai's death has great impact on all of his friends especially Sora and Kari, who cared and loved him so much. This story will serve as the prologue and reference from their adventures to the final movie.

* * *

 **Courage Lives In You**

"MATT! MEIKO! MOVE!"

 ** _CRACK!_** The earth started cracking as its line continued splitting and expanding across the land due to Jesmon's and Alphamon's Attack. Tai, Matt and even Meiko caught in the middle of it. The cracking lines was heading straight to them. Tai quickly pushed his friends to left, just before the line created a large fissure. Seeing their partners in danger, Omnimon flew straight to them at once.

As three of them recovered from the shock, the fissure began to crack apart and fell into the abyss. One by one, the fissure's rocks were breaking and falling down. Matt and Meiko quickly ran off to their way while Tai headed to his. Omnimon has arrived in-between the fissure. Tai spotted him and quickly gave the order.

"Omnimon. Do what you must!"

Knowing Tai's order and nodded, Omnimon understood and nodded. The white humanoid knight turned and came to Matt and Meiko. He kneed down and covered them to the ground. Tai smiled as he was relieved to see his friends safe from harm. Unfortunately for him, the fissure is breaking up as more are breaking and falling apart. Tai quickly made his run.

Matt and Meiko were in shock and worried. While Omnimon was protecting and shielding them from the fissure, both of them could on watch Tai running as the cracking continued expanding and chasing after him while breaking and falling down.

Kari and her friends were in deep shock and concern of watching the scene. Their Mega Level Digimon were badly injured and down. Unable to stand and watch it, Kari rushed to her brother's rescue while pushing her friends aside, despite pleading and protesting her from doing recklessly. Nevertheless, she ignored them while running towards them. Nyaromon went after her as well.

Nishijima was running towards Tai. He surprisingly got outrun by Kari, who is almost close to Tai. He quickly make his run.

The cracks finally caught up to him. Tai jumped over to the rock's edge. Unfortunately, he slipped and about to fell into the abyss. Luckily, his right hand got grabbed and held tight. He looked up and found his rescuer - Kari, who struggled holding tight on his hands tight while on the ground.

"KARI?!" Tai asked in shock and surprise.

Kari groaned in pain, "Hold on, Tai! I've got you!"

Though annoyed and angered with her reckless, Tai was relieved and happy to see Kari came and save him. While Kari struggled pulling him up, Nyaromon came and pulled back her uniform rear by mouth. Tai also tried to climb up by moving his legs to get a grip on the rock's edge but its small rocks fell apart. Luckily, Nishijima came and helped Tai up as well.

While helping Tai up, Nishijima gave a glare at Kari, "What the hell were you thinking?! Didn't I tell you to stay back?!"

"Sorry, Mr. Nishijima," Kari apologized while shedding her tears, "But I'm too stubborn to let my brother died! I won't let him!"

Nishijima sighed in annoyance but smiled, "Yeah. You're definitely Tai's sister!" He turned to help Tai up, "Okay. Together! Pull!"

Nishijima, Kari and Nyaromon groaned and struggled as they're almost pulling Tai up. However, Alphamon and Jesmon were battling and clashing swords at each other as they dived down and trying to get Raguelmon. The mutated and corrupted Meicoomon's Mega Form recovered and slowly getting up. She roared in anger upon looking at her enemies, flying towards them. She opened her jaws wide as she fired a powerful and deadly dark beam powers at them. The Digimon Knights dodged the attacks.

However, Raguelmon didn't stop the attack as she continued firing her beam of dark powers on her surroundings and landscape including the area, where Nishijima and Kari were still helping Tai up. After a blast hit on the edge, it began breaking apart and about to fall into abyss. Three of them were about to fall as well.

"Oh no!" Nishijima said in concern, "We don't have much time!"

Tai gasped, "Kari, get out of here!"

Kari was in shock before shook her head, "No!"

"Kari, stop being stubborn and get out! Now!"

"I'm not leaving you! I won't! We can get out of here together!"

Feared and worried about Kari's refusal to obey, Tai sighed in shame yet angered as he has one and only choice to save her. He quickly gave his sister a hard headbutt on her face. She yelped in pain while loosen her grip on her brother's hand. And at the same time, he handed his goggle on her hand. Nyaromon pulled her partner back as both of them got pushed and landed on the ground hard.

Both Kari and Nyaromon were safe. They groaned in pain while recovered and getting up. She looked at right hand, which held the goggle. It shocked and scared her. They then watched Tai and Nishijima were falling into the abyss. She even saw Tai gave her a sad smile.  
 _  
"Be safe, Kari. I love you..."_

Kari gasped while her eyes shed tears down on her cheeks. She screamed in pain and sadness, "Taaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

 ** _BOOM!_** Kari yelped as more giant rocks poured down on the long and large line of hole. It then unleashed and blew a powerful gust and puff of dust in blowing her face and her friends' faces. As soon as the dust dispersed and cleared, they found the fissure has been sealed. Everyone especially Kari was in shock, pain and sad of what they saw.

Kari was staring at the fissure. She then heard some whispers in her ears due to Scubamon's Spirit Forms within them. This caused her to get angry and furious. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists hard and tightly.

"W-What just happen?!" Joe asked in shock.

Mimi hissed, "Tai... He can't be..."

Meiko hissed while shed some tears, "No... What have I done?"

"It's not your fault, Meiko," Matt groaned before punched his fist on the ground, "Idiot! What the hell was he thinking?!"

"Tai..." Sora was heartbroken and shocked to say before covering her mouth and shed some tears out, "No... It can't be..."

"No... No... No..." Kari said in shock and pain while showing her sad face. She slowly walked back while looking at the goggle. She then cried tearfully before kneed to the ground while covering her face, "No! He can't be gone! He can't be! Tai is not dead! He's not dead! He's not dead!"

"Kari..." Sora said in concern.

Izzy hissed, "She loved her brother so much. She's been traumatized and heartbroken about it."

T.K. hissed while running towards Kari, "Kari, snap out of it!"

Nyaromon approached and nuzzled Kari's leg for comfort, "Kari, please, don't cry. Everything will be fine."

"No, it's not! He's gone! He's gone! My brother's dead," Kari screamed tearfully and heartbroken. She then looked up. She found Raguelmon battling with both Alphamon and Jesmon, who also battled each other and even her. Seeing Digimon has snapped her to show anger and rage. She snarled, "Damn you. Damn you monsters! Damn you all to hell!"

"Kari?!" Everyone asked in shock and concern of Kari's reaction.

Kari stood up while held tight on her D3 and goggle. She screamed, "I'll kill you. I'll kill you! I'll kill you all, you bastards! This is for Tai, bastards!" She turned to Nyaromon, who is worried and scared. She snarled in anger, "Nyaromon digivolve to Mega Form now!"

Nyaromon gasped, "But Kari. I can't!"

"Do it! I ordered you to do it!" Kari snapped angrily while showing her D3 at her Digimon Partner, "I'm your master. And I ordered to do it."

"Kari, stop!" T.K. quickly held her shoulder while shouted at Kari, "Don't snap at Nyaromon like that! She's your friend."

"Back off, T.K. I'm gonna kill those monsters!"

"Kari..."

Kari turned and glared at three Digimon, "Nyaromon, I'm ordering you to digivolve to Mega Form now! Kill them now!"

While Kari was glaring at her enemies, more of strange purple digital codes-like swarmed and covered her up from legs till the head. Her body glowed in dark purple aura while her eyes slowly turned into crimson colors. Her D3 even glowed in dark purple aura as well. Nyaromon groaned sickly and painfully as she looked dizzily and exhausted. It surprised and concerned everyone to see it.

"W-What's going on?" All Mega Level Digimon asked in concern and worry, "Something's wrong with Kari..."

"W-What was that?!" Mimi asked in concern.

Izzy groaned, "I don't know. But it's definitely not good."

"Kari, what's happening to you," Sora asked in concern.

"Kari?" TK asked in concern.

Kari screamed in anger, "I'll kill you all, including you - Homeostasis and Yggdrasil! All of you will pay for killing my brother. Nyaromon digivolve now!"

Her body began glowed in darkness, Nyaromon groaned painfully, "Kari... Don't... Stop..."

Kari screamed in anger, "Do it!"

Seeing where this was leading to; everyone especially Sora and T.K shouted, "Kari, don't!"

"DIGIVOLVE NOW!" Kari ordered angrily as her body was engulf by the dark glowing colors, "DESTROY THEM ALL! KILL MEICOOMON!"

As ordered, Nyaromon screamed in pain as the darkness engulfed her whole. She began to digivolved and transformed into a powerful Mega Level Digimon. However, her appearance is not neither nice nor friendly creature. The darken smokes dispersed and revealed herself to be Ophanimon Falldown Mode with dark purple and red glowing auras.

Everyone was in shock and concern of what they just saw. And they all couldn't believe it. It's happening again now.

"W-What is that?!" Meiko asked fearfully.

"Oh no..." Sora said in concern, "It's happening again..."

"Izzy. Is that her Digimon's Mega Form?" Mimi asked hopefully.

"I don't think so. It's must be her corrupted or dark form," Izzy said in concern as he looked at his laptop for checking on Digimon Analysis. He gasped as he caught the information, "Just as I feared. This is Gatomon's corrupted Mega Level - Ophanimon Falldown Mode."

"That's bad, right?" Joe asked fearfully.

"It is, Joe. Let's just say if there's an angel, then there's devil or fallen angel or something," Vikemon said in concern.

Rosemon nodded, "Yeah. I heard that Ophanimon Falldown Mode is powerful but dangerous and deadly Digimon to deal with, like dealing with Devimon again."

"Don't remind me that," Seraphimon said in concern, "This is bad. I'd never thought Gatomon have this kind of power to become dark Digimon."

"Neither does anyone else expected," HerculesKabuterimon said in concern.

T.K. turned and looked at Kari, "Kari, what have you done?"

Kari turned and gave her friends a dark glare, "Revenge..." Everyone was in shock and concern. They all couldn't believe that the sweet and kindhearted Kari has become more darker and grimmer. She turned and glared at three Digimon battling with each other. She snarled while holding her D3 at her enemies, "Ophanimon Falldown Mode, kill them all!"

Ophanimon Falldown Mode screeched in anger as she charged and attacked all three of them. She used and swung her Flame Hellscythe at her enemies. They all dodged the attacks at once. Alphamon fired his **_Soul Digitalization_** at three of them, whom took significant damages. Jesmon recovered as he used his **_Judgement of the Blade_** in tackling and striking down on his three enemies. However, he was held and stopped by Raguelmon, who quickly turn and swung him at Alphamon to the mountain of rocks hard.

Raguelmon turned and roared at Ophanimon Falldown Mode, who armed with her Flame Hellscythe. Both of them charged and attacked each other viciously and wildly for few rounds. They both were wounded and injured during their fierce battle.

Alphamon and Jesmon recovered from the attacks. The Knights moved away from each other. Alphamon fired his **_Soul Digitalization_** at Jesmon, who countered it with his **_Welgeist_** for few times. The silver Digimon Knight then fired his **_Un Pour Tous_** at the black knight, who quickly summoned his Oryuken Sword in blocking and deflecting the attacks. They then both charged and swung their blades at each other.

Raguelmon swung her claws at Ophanimon Falldown Mode, who was pushed and thrown straight to the ground in front of Kari and her friends. As the fallen Digimon Angel slowly getting up, she armed and activated her **_Flame Hellscythe_** in blasting the dark blazing boomerangs-like aura at Raguelmon, Alphamon and Jesmon. Three of them took a lot of damages yet were able to stand. Ophanimon Falldown Mode fired her **_Demon's Crystal_** at her enemies. They all got hit. They're now badly injured and wounded as they all fell to the ground hard.

"YES! YES!" Kari screamed madly, "Finish them, Ophanimon! Do it!"

Obeyed her master's command, Ophanimon Falldown Mode approached while readied her Flame Hellscythe to finish her enemies off for good. The Digidestined were in shock and worry. As much as they want payback for what the knights did to Tai and Nishijima, they can't let Kari consumed by her anger and revenge. They turned and gave the nods to their Digimon Partners, who nodded firmly and agreeing.

All of Mega Level Digimon charged right at Ophanimon Falldown Mode. Seraphimon came as he grabbed and pushed away from three fallen enemies. However, she responded by knocking him to the ground. Rosemon used her whip in coiling her up tight. However, she flew backwards in knocking the flower Mega Digimon off. She got released. HerculesKabuterimon and Vikemon arrived as they both hold a grip tight on the fallen angel for the long. While she was struggling, her eyes glowed in red as she summoned **_Demon's Crystal_** in knocking and pushing them off. She turned and glared at Phoenixmon, who rammed and slammed to the mountain of rocks for the moment. However, Ophanimon Falldown Mode used her **_Flame Hellscythe_** in knocking the phoenix Digimon.

Ophanimon Falldown Mode turned and glared at Omnimon, who is armed with his Transcendence Sword. They both jumped and clashed their weapons at each other, and even dodging and blocking the attacks for few times. Both of them fought fiercely and violently as they got cut and injured by the attacks.

Kari was in shock yet angered. She turned and glared at her friends, "What are you doing?!"

"Stopping you from making mistakes!" Joe answered in concern, "This isn't the way!"

Mimi nodded in concern, "Please, stop it! Killing them isn't gonna make everyone alright."

"I don't care! I won't stop until they're all died in hell!" Kari snapped angrily, "I won't let you all stop me!"

"We know how you feel, Kari." Izzy said in concern, "But please! Think rationally! This isn't you!"

"Kari, revenge won't get Tai back." TK pleaded, "He doesn't want you do this."

"What the hell do you know what Tai wants?! He's not your brother!" Kari snapped in anger at TK, "At least, yours didn't died in hell! I've lost him!"

"Kari, please..." Meiko pleaded in concern.

"Shut up, Meiko! This is your fault," Kari exclaimed in anger and rage at Meiko, who was in shock and frightened. She snarled, "If you had taken good care of your Digimon Partners, then she wouldn't become a monster! And not to mention, you've withhold all the information about Meicoomon. We could have been prepared for it! We could have prevented it! We could have saved her. But now, my brother's dead because of you! I hate you!"

Had enough of Kari's anger, Sora gave a hard slap on her best friend's sister's face. Everyone but Matt was in shock and concern of what they saw.

"Snap out of it, Kari!" Sora shouted at Kari, who was stunned by a slap. She continued while shedding tears and continued firmly, "You're not the only one, who loved and missed him. I also loved him! We all do! But this isn't the way! And you know it!"

Kari cried, "Then, what I am suppose to do? Let this go and forget everything?!"

"No. You have two choices," Matt said firmly. Kari turned and glared at him. He continued, "Be either a kindhearted girl, or be a monster, who wants revenge and kill some innocents!"

"W-What?!"

"Look at yourself, Kari! Look what you have done. You're no better than Yggdrasil, Homeostasis or even Myotismon! This isn't you. If Tai were here, he'd be disappointed and angry with you. He'd rather have a kindhearted sister than monster."

Kari gasped in shock and confuse as she looked around of her surroundings. The enemies were badly injured and defeated, and does her friends' Digimon Partners. Six Mega Digimon struggled and unable to stop Ophanimon Falldown Mode, who dodged and avoided them swiftly while fiercely and violent injured and killed them all.

Kari quivered in fear and horror while looking at her hands, "W-What have I done?"

"Matt! That's enough," Sora scolded in anger at Matt. She approached and held Kari close to her, "She's just upset after Tai... Tai's gone..."

Matt turned to Sora, "She needs to snap out of this. And Tai doesn't want his sister be like this." He approached and gave the glare at Kari, "Kari, you want this to stop? Then, stop Ophanimon now before she could hurt anyone else!"

"I... I..." Kari said in shock and concern.

Kari looked down at Tai's goggle while having some second thoughts about it. She sighed in defeat. She knew what she has to do now. She looked at Ophanimon Falldown Mode, who is about to unleash her Flame Hellscythe on all of defeated Mega Digimon Partners.

Kari gasped, "Ophanimon, stop this! Now! I ordered-! No! I beg you! Stop now!"

Ophanimon Falldown Mode stopped at once. Everyone sighed in relief that Kari got back to herself and even stopped her Digimon Partner from killing her friends. However, her Digimon Partner turned and blasted her **_Demon's Crystal_** at them. Luckily, all Mega Digimon came and covered them but taken lots of damages. And at the same time, inside Kari's ears, a small creature screeched in pain as they have vaporized by the light.

All of Mega Digimon have reverted to their In-Training Levels now. The Digidestined were in shock and confused by Ophanimon Falldown Mode's attack.

"Ophanimon! Why?!" Kari asked in confusion.

Ophanimon Falldown Mode gave no response as she glowed in dark aura, along with Raguelmon. Both of them were lifted up to the sky, where it formed a strange dark-like vortex. Everyone was in shock and confuse about it. Izzy even checked on his laptop, which its screen revealed to show some various strange swirling dark colored rings-like. Both Digimon Knights slowly recovered and witnessed the event.

"It is done, my lord," Alphamon said firmly.

Jesmon groaned in pain, "No... I failed? Then, two worlds are at risk. Homeostasis would not be please of it..."

Alphamon and Jesmon summoned the portals. They entered it respectively as they returned to their masters at once.

Digidestiner and their defeated Digimon Partners witnessed both Raguelmon and Ophanimon Falldown Mode have back-to-back as they began merging and fusing together while entering the dark vortex. Everyone especially Kari was in shock and concern of what they just saw.

"Ophanimon? W-What just happen?" Kari asked in concern.

"I don't know," Izzy hissed while looking at his laptop, which has gone haywire, "I really don't like. Both of them seems to be using DNA Digivolution."

"And I really don't like what they're turning into," Matt said in concern.

After moment has passed, a creature began emerging out from the vortex. It revealed a white feminine humanoid Digimon. It has orange, green, and blue double helix-like appendages in place of hands and feet, and at the end of white hair-like appendages that cover its eyes. It has sharp teeth and three pairs of cat ears with orange highlights. It then sprouted a large grey wings with a pointy blue appendage on each and a red and a blue jewel on the left and right wing respectively from its back.

"What the hell is that?!" Joe asked in fear.

Mimi hissed in disgust, "It's hideous! And ugly!"

"Tell me something I don't know," Sora said in concern, "But what made them fused together in the first place? We haven't done anything to them."

Kari thought carefully while showing both fear and concern, "Oh no... Yggdrasil... He's behind this! He used mine and Meicoomon to become like this!"

"But why?!" Izzy asked in concern, "Why them!"

 ** _"The end... has come..."_** The dark voice said sinisterly, giving chills to everyone. He chuckled amusingly and evilly, **_"You both have fulfilled your destiny. Your Digimon belong to me now. Behold, my Ultimate Beast of Hell - Ordinemon! She shall bring the destruction and chaos to Real World."_**

"Who was that?!" TK asked in concern.

"Yggdrasil..." Kari said in concern.

"Why are you doing this?! We helped and saved the world for so many times!" Mimi demanded in upset tone, "What have we ever done to you?!"

 ** _"Everything!"_** Yggdrasil exclaimed in anger, **_"Now, it's my turn. The humanity shall fall! And soon, the Digimon shall take its rightful place!"_**

"You can't do that!" Sora exclaimed in anger.

Matt nodded, "We won't let you get away with this!"

Yggdrasil chuckled evilly, **_"I already have! Say goodbye, Digidestined!"_**

And just before Digidestined and their Digimon Partners could do anything, Ordinemon screeched and unleashed the powerful howling screech at them. They all were blown straight to the ground hard. Yggdrasil laughed and chuckled evilly. The vortex slowly became a portal as Ordinemon began flying towards it.

The Digidestined and their Digimon Partners couldn't do anything but watch Ordinemon entering the portal now. Both Kari and Meiko were in deep shock and sad to see their partners fused and become a monster. After entering the portal, Ordinemon has left the Digital World now.

Everyone was in deep shock and concern of what has happened. They not only lost Tai and Nishijima, but also Meicoomon and Gatomon. This has become too much for Kari to handle it. And just before anyone could talk to her, Kari screamed and cried in tears. She got and ran away.

"KARI!" TK shouted in concern.

TK was about go give chase, but he was stopped by Matt, who shook his head firmly. TK sighed in defeat while stayed back. Sora quickly went after her now. Now, all they can do is wait and hope that Kari is okay. And hopefully, they have some plans to stop Yggdrasil.

* * *

Kari was at the small rock hill. She was sitting down on it while mopping and crying in shame and upset. She lost everything. Everything she knows is gone. Unknown to her, Sora has arrived to check on her.

"Hey, Kari. You're okay?" Sora asked. Kari remained silent while looking away. She sighed as she took a seat close to her, "Kari, we're not angry or upset with you for what you did. We know how you feel. You were upset and pain to lose someone you loved. We understand."

Kari sighed, "But it's no excuse of me to turn Gatomon into monster. I've let my anger and sadness consume me. Because of me, she's gone..."

"Kari... Please. Don't blame yourself for this." Sora comforted Kari calmly. The young girl still looked down. She sighed, "You know you're not the first Digidestined to have Digimon to Dark Digivolve."

Kari sighed, "I know. But at least, Tai didn't lose his Digimon. I did. I've lost my brother. And now I've lost Gatomon. They're gone..."

Concerned for Kari's despair looks, Sora really wanted to help her out. She needed to do something about it now.

"Kari. I also lost him too," Sora said sadly. Kari looked at her. She scoffed, "Believe in me or not. I actually and really like him a lot."

"Seriously?" Kari asked in surprise, "I thought you and Matt were dating. Tai said he respected your decision to be with him."

"Yeah. That was true. But he and I have been very busy lately. He spent less time with me now. Tai was just there for me. This makes me realize of how much he cared for me. I felt the same way too."

"So, did you and Tai get the chance to talk about it?"

Sore smiled and blushed, "Yeah. We sure did. It's worth everything."

* * *

 _ **Flashbacks:**_

 _Last night, both Digidestined and their Digimon Partner especially Meikowere asleep. Tai came out from the toilet while yawned out loud. He turned left as he was about to move. But instead, he got bumped on Sora. They both groaned and moaned a bit as they recovered from it._

 _"Sora?!" Tai asked in surprise, "Sorry about that. I didn't see where I'm going."_

 _Sora blushed, "Sorry too, Tai. I guess I was sleepy."_

 _"Yeah, so do I. Things really got complicating. Alphamon. Meicoomon. Homeostasis. Yggdrasil And now the whole world. Man, it's really a big mess up."_

 _"I know what you mean. I wish things could have gone back to the way it was."_

 _"Yeah. I felt the same way too, Sora. But we can't go back to the time. We just have to move on and make the best out of it."_

 _Sora giggled a bit. Tai looked at her in surprise. She smiled, "Sorry. You know what's funny? You."_

 _"Me? What's so funny about me?" Tai asked in confusion. He scoffed, "I get it. It's my hair again?_  
 _Nothing but bozo."_

 _"No, silly. It's just that you've grown up. You're not the same kid I used to befriend with. Nothing but reckless and overconfident boy, who wants to do adventure and crazy stuffs. And now you're a guy, who cares for everyone and even understand the problems well. Mr. Nishijima did say that you're good at diplomat stuff."_

 _"Yeah. I guess he was right."_

 _"Though you were so clueless about my feelings when I'm down. That really piss me up."_

 _"Hey! You could have told me about you having problem with Biyomon in the first place. Matt and I would have help you out."_

 _"Sure, you are," Sora gigged amusingly. She and Tai laughed amusingly a bit. She sighed, "Talking with you sure calms me down a lot."_

 _Tai smiled, "I felt the same way too." He thought about something else. He sighed, "Sora. Do you and Matt still-?"_

 _"Matt and I aren't dating. I don't blame him since he got problem with his band lately. So, we stick as friends. That's all."_

 _"Oh. I see. Sorry."_

 _"Tai, do you... Do you really like me?"_

 _"Like you? As a friend?" Tai asked while smiled uneasily, "Of course, I am. You're amazing girl and a good friend too."_

 _Sora sighed, "I meant like-like me." Tai was stunned and surprise. She continued, "I know that because of last Christmas when you asked me for the seats. Do you feel that way for me?" Tai remained silent while rubbing his head. She sighed while shaking her head, "Forget it. It was a dumb question."_

 _"No!" Tai exlcaimed while holding Sora. She looked at him. He sighed, "Yes. I do feel the way for you. It's just when you say you wanna save a seat for Matt, I realized that you and him were closed. So... I didn't wanna bother you much."_

 _"I see. And truthfully, I really wish you did bother me more. I could have gotten eye on you more."_

 _"Oh really? You don't mind if I do this?"_

 _And just before Sora could ask, Tai leaned and landed a kiss on her lips. Instead of resisting it, she kissed him back. They both held each other tight and close. Opening their mouths a bit, they let tongues in licking and twisting each other's for the moment. They even moaned happily and passionately. As Sora wrapped her arms around Tai's, he held her up and close to him, she then had her legs wrapped around his body. Both of them moaned and groaned happily in kissing for the moment. While kissing, Tai walked towards to an empty classroom while carrying Sora._

 _Tai gently put Sora down. He was about to unbutton his shirt, but stopped by her. She smiled as she unbutton and removed his school uniform out. He then gently removed hers as well. They then removed their pants and skirt out, leaving undies. They then looked at each other while smiling. They then moved in as they began their passionate kissing._

 _While Tai and Sora were kissing, he gently rubbed her left breast and she then sneakily did to his bottom. Both of them moaned and groaned happily and lovely. He held her up while closed to his chest. Both of them have their chest nuzzled and rubbed gently and passionately for few times. They then looked at each other for the moment. They both gave lovely eyes and smiles._

 _Tai removed her undies while Sora did with his. They're both completely naked. They approached and held each other closely and tightly._

 _"Ready?" Tai asked gently._

 _Sora nodded, "I am. Give me your best."_

 _Tai held Sora up while having their bottom interacted. She wrapped her arms and legs around his body. Both of them began kissing and licked on each other while moving and shaking bodies for few times. They then stopped as Tai moved and laid Sora on the desk. He begin pushing his bottom on hers while rubbing and massaging her breast gently, making hummed and moaned happily for few times._

 _As Sora tried to get up, Tai helped her up. He leaned while kissing on her breast's passionately and gently, making her sigh and moaned happily. After moment has passed, she held his head up. They both kissed and licked passionately and happily for the moment while shaking and nuzzling the chests against each other gently for few times._

 _Hours have passed, Tai and Sora were on the teacher's desk. Tai was on bottom while Sora was on top of him. They both were sleeping happily and peacefully. They then opened their eyes while looking at each other. They both smiled._

 _"Hey, babe." Tai greeted._

 _Sora smiled, "Hello, stupid Tai."_

 _"You just love to do that, don't you," Tai asked amusingly. Sora giggled. He sighed, "But that's great. I love you so much."_

 _Sora smiled, "Me too."_

 _"Sora, if we ever win and stop Yggdrasil, will you..." Tai stopped before smiled, "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

 _Sora smiled before giving him a deep kiss, "Of course, I will. Stupid Tai."_

 _"Cool," Tai smiled before looked at himself and her. He chuckled a bit, "We'd better get dressed."_

 _Sora blushed, "Yeah. We'd better."_

 _Tai and Sora got down from the teacher's desk. She was about to get dress, he then helped her get dressed with her uniform. She was happy and pleased of it. She did the same thing to him, as well. They're both are in their uniforms._

 _BAM! Kari opened the door while showing her concern looks, "Meicoomon is here!"_

 _Tai and Sora were in concern as they and Kari quickly exited the school now. They have to find and stop Meicoomon now._

 _ **Flashback Ends:**_

* * *

Kari giggled amusingly, "Wow. So, that's why you were together in an empty class. You and Tai are finally together."

"Yes, it is. That is one moment I'd never forget. I intend to keep it," Sora said in agreement. She sighed while looking at Kari, "Kari, I'm not asking you to forget Tai and move on. Just remember the moments you shared with him. He'll always be with you. Just like how family and him is with me."

"Sora..." Kari said in surprise yet relief. She gave some thoughts about Sora's wisdom. She sighed, "Thank you..."

Sora smiled, "No problem. Ready to go back?"

Looking at her brother's goggle again, Kari sighed and nodded, "Yeah. You're right."

Sora and Kari got down from the stone as they now returning to their friends now.

* * *

Sora and Kari returned to their friends. They found Digidestined and Digimon Partners were still recovering from the event while chatting and mourning about Tai's death. Their friends stopped as they looked at both Sora and Kari.

Kari sighed, "Guys, I'm so sorry for what I've done especially letting my anger bested me. And the worse I ever did is turning my partner into monster." She turned and looked at Meiko, "Meiko, I'm so sorry for what I have said to you. That was uncalled of me."

Digidestined and Digimon Partners remained silent while looking at Kari. They looked at each other as they all gave nodded firmly. Meiko approached and gave a comfort hug to Kari.

"It's okay, Kari. I don't blame you," Meiko said calmly and gently, "I wish I could have done something better. All I ever did is whine and feel sorry for myself."

Departing the hug, Kari sighed, "Meiko, please don't say that."

"I mean it." Meiko said firmly, "Next time, we faced to Meicoomon and Gatomon. I'm gonna do my best to get my friend back. No more running and whining again. I promised."

"I know you do," Kari said calmly. She turned and looked at Matt, "Matt, I..."

"Forget it, Kari. We know you didn't mean it," Matt said calmly. He sighed, "And believe me. I would have done the same thing as well."

"So, any of us would have done, Kari," TK said calmly. He approached and gave Kari a hug, "But you should know that you'd always have friends like us to help and back you up. You're not alone."

Kari sighed, "Thanks, TK. You're really a good friend."

Departed from hugging TK, Kari turned and looked at the rest of Digidestined and their Digimon Partners. They all looked and smiled at her.

"We're with you, Kari," Izzy said calmly.

Mimi nodded, "Just promise us that you don't go psycho and angry again."

"Yeah," Joe nodded in agreement, "I can't take it anymore."

"I understand. Thanks," Kari said in agreement. She sighed as she looked at Tai's goggle, "Even he's gone, I'll always remember him and everything he did for me. He's my big brother. He'll always be with you."

"Yeah. We know what you mean, Kari." Matt said calmly while holding Tsunomon. He chuckled, "Tai and I always don't get along or even agree to something. We even get into some big fight. But I know one thing about him - he's always look after us."

Izzy nodded, "Yeah. He often joked with me about being a nerd and computer geek for spending time on my laptop. But he trusted me because he believed in me."

"Yeah. He always believed in us, even me. He'd always keep us safe and gone home. Now that's kind of a friend we can depend on," Mimi said in agreement. She giggled, "But he's a terrible singer."

Joe chuckled a bit, "Tell me about it. He's always have my back, even though I didn't mean to abandon you all when I was struggling between studying and Digidestined. I'd do the same thing for him. He's a good friend to me."

"He is to me," Koromon said happily. He jumped on Kari's hands. He sighed, "He's a great guy and best friend a Digimon could ask for."

"Yeah," The rest of Digimon Partners nodded in agreement.

"I don't know much about him. But I do know he's a good friend and did his best to help me." Meiko said gently, "I'd never forget his courage and kindness."

Kari was surprised and touched by her friends' speech. Sora approached and gave a smile to her. She said, "See? Everyone has the moments they shared with Tai. It's something we have treasured and never forget about."

"Thank you, everyone," Kari said in relief. She then looked at her brother's goggle, one last time. She sighed as she really going to miss it. She turned and passed it to Matt, "Matt, I would like you to take good care of it. Knowing Tai, he'd be choosing you to lead us if anything happens to him. You are his best friend."

Matt was in shock yet concern. He reluctantly took the goggle. He put it around his neck. He took a deep breathe. He'd never expect to take the leadership. But he knew that he has to for his friends and family. He turned and faced to his friends.

"Okay, everyone. We have to find a way to get back home and stop Ordinemon," Matt said firmly, "We don't know how or what plans that jackass Yggdrasil has been planning. But it's not gonna be good news if we sit around mopping around for our losses. And knowing Tai, he would do anything to win and protect us. It's time we do the same thing. Are you with me?"

Everyone looked at each other for the moment. They all nodded in agreement as they turned and gave their firmly face at Matt, whom smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Let's do it. For Tai!" Matt said firmly.

"FOR TAI!" Digidestined and Digimon Partners cheered firmly.

"Now, let's get Gatomon and Meicoomon back!" Kari said firmly, "And get that Yggdrasil now!"

"Izzy, lead us the way," Matt said firmly, "Get us to the Digital Portal now! We don't have much time now."

Izzy nodded as he turned his laptop on while looking through the Digital World Map. He found the red signal, which came from the north. He headed off. Matt and his team followed him now. They have to get back to their Real World now and stop Yggdrasil before it's too late.

* * *

In the strange unknown cavern, the rocks were moving and pushing asides by someone. It revealed to be none other than that exhausted and tired Nishijima. He grunted in pain as he felt his right side of waist pain. Nevertheless, he ignored it as he turned and grabbed an injured ally of his out from it. He placed his friend against the rock.

His friend is none other than Tai Kamiya, who is badly injured and wounded after a serious fall. Tai groaned in pain while panted heavily.

"Damn it. You're in worse shape than before," Nishijima said in concern. He grunted, "Damn it, Tai. Why did you take the risk?" He sighed, "I know. I know. You were trying to save your sister. You really cared for her a lot."

"Ka-Kari..." Tai groaned in pain.

"Don't move too much, Kamiya. And don't worry about her. She's safe with others. But for now, we need you get heal." Nishijima said firmly. He sighed, "Hopefully, we can get back to others sooner or later. I just hope we're not too late."

Tai opened his weakly eyes while panted heavily, "Ka... Ka... Kari... Stay... Stay... Safe..." He sighed weakly, "Please... Be safe..."  
 _  
END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Joshua Seth: Tai Kamiya  
Tara Sands: Kari Kamiya  
Colleen O'Shaughnessey: Sora Takenouchi  
Vic Mignogna: Yamato 'Matt' Ishida  
Kate Higgins: Raguelmon, Nyaromon/Ophanimon Falldown Mode

 **Minor Casts:**  
Johnny Yong Bosch: Takeru 'T.K.' Takaishi  
Mona Marshall: Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi  
Philece Sampler: Mimi Tachikawa  
Robbie Daymond: Joe Kido  
Cristina Vee: Meiko Mochizuki  
Brianne Siddall: Koromon  
Kyle Hebert: Omnimon  
Kirk Thornton: Tsunomon/Omnimon  
Cherami Leigh: Yokomon  
Melodee Spevack: Phoenixmon  
Jeff Nimoy: Motimon/HerculesKabuterimon  
Dorothy Fahn: Rosemon  
Anna Garduno: Tanemon  
R. Martin Klein: Bakumon/Vikemon  
Dave Mallow: Seraphimon  
Laura Summer: Tokomon  
Doug Erholtz: Daigo Nishijima, Jesmon  
Michael Frost: Yggdrasil  
Robert McCallum: Alphamon

 **Author's Note:**  
There you have it - the **_Alternate Ending to Digimon Adventure Tri - Coexistence_**. Kari Kamiya should have gotten more role and screen time than Meiko. And yes, I am ** _Taiora Fan_**. And of course, we don't know how Tai actually survived the fall. But either way, the sixth film will explain it.


End file.
